


Calming Your Anger

by VictoryVManga



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Au where no killing game is happening hehe, First time writing smut pls snipe me, GONTA CANT STAND BUGS BEING KILLED ITS TRUE OKAY???, Hahahahahah how does this shit work, I kin Kiyo so I sorta self projects h, I need validation of my horny content pls comment sobs ty TAT, Im sorry if this is cringe pls snipe me idk how to use the site ow ow, Lingerie, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, WE DIE LIKE MEN MKAY???, korekiyos past is just briefly mentioned okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryVManga/pseuds/VictoryVManga
Summary: This was literally a shower thought and now I made it into reality after finally obtaining my AO3 account- Enjoy! Because im a simp for Gontaguuji content and we do be needing more- COME GET YALLS JUICE! <333The Ultimate Dancer, Hanae Sakamoto, slays a bug right in front of Gontas eyes.Its Korekiyos job to calm his lover down.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Calming Your Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe first fic feel free to give feedback. Comment down if you want more because Victory needs validation for her horny shit :")
> 
> Also Hanae Sakamoto (Ultimate Dancer) and Daiki Inaba (Ultimate Plant Enthusiast) are my Danganronpa Original Characters (OCS) <3

The two ladies outside were in some situations of their own. One is trying to kill a bug, the other is watching.

One of them, Hanae Sakamoto, the Ultimate Dancer of grace and beauty, was screaming at a daddy long leg spider, trying to whack at it with her iron fan, while the other, a younger and shorter lady, Daiki Imada, the Ultimate Plant Enthusiast, was watching the Dancer as she continues to try and kill the spider, not saying a word, or making a movement, for she knows she will end up being whacked herself.

"COME ONE STUPID SPIDER! DIE ALREADY! GET OUT!" Hanae screamed, whacking the spider again with her fan, but once again missing, her fan hitting the wall the spider was present on.

Daiki watched, seemingly scared, yet somewhat annoyed at Hanae's behavior towards a harmless spider.

_"Hanae is not calm today, this isn't good, I don't like this side of her..."_ she thought to herself.

After only a few minutes of watching the Ultimate Dancer and her fight with the spider, Daiki saw Gonta walking over to them from the corner of her eye.

"Ah! Gonta! Hey, could you help us? I and Hanae saw a spider and I think Hanae thinks it's harmful but is it really? Can you check it out for us?" Daiki called out to the Ultimate Entomologist, waving a hand to him.

Gonta turned over, seeing the two ladies. His face became slightly stern seeing Hanae still screaming at the spider, trying to kill it.

"Okay. Gonta is coming!" he said, running over to the two.

Just as he was arriving, Hanae landed a direct hit on the daddy long legs spider, killing it instantly with a whack of her iron fan, the poor spider squashed to death by sheer force. Daiki and Gonta both saw this incident happen right before their very eyes. Daiki could see the rage in Gonta's red eyes, so as she panicked, she tried to reassure him that things are to be okay.

"Wait Gonta! It was an accident! Wait wait wa-"

But as soon she was about to finish her sentence, Gonta was already walking away in a rage, muttering something under his breath, sounding completely angered at the sight of a spider being killed in front of his eyes, which wasn't surprising, considering he loves all bugs due to his very Talent. 

Daiki watched as he left, not truly knowing what to do. But she knew maybe his lover, Korekiyo Shinguji, would know what to do when Gonta is clearly mad, which rarely happens outside a killing game.

Korekiyo meanwhile was back at the house he and Gonta shared, reading a book about human cultures worldwide. He heard the door open, then suddenly slam shut. Surprised, he turned over to see who had come in, finding Gonta walking towards him, still mad about the poor spider being killed by Hanae, his usually kind and soft face now hardened, darkened by pure anger. Korekiyo was surprised, but he still managed to keep his composure, always the cool and usually composed Ultimate Anthropologist.

"Gonta, darling. What happened? You seem angered. You don't have to tell me, but if you want, I would be happy to listen-"

Before Korekiyo could finish, he felt both of Gontas' large hands against his chest, gently squeezing them in his warm, soft hands. Korekiyo was even more surprised, possibly even shocked, but managed to keep his cool, obliging to the warmth and slight pleasure he was feeling from his lover's actions, giggling a bit. Gonta could tell that even with a mask, Korekiyo's expression was that of happiness and a bit of lust.

"Gonta, do you _want_ to have sex, or is it just me? It's okay though, I don't mind, as long as it helps to relieve your anger." Korekiyo asked him, putting a bandaged hand on his cheek gently, nuzzling his head against his neck in a gentle manner.

"Gonta...Kinda wants to, but is it gentlemanly to have sex just because Gonta is angry?" Gonta asked, rubbing Kiyo's back gently with a hand.

"Falling to the most basic of human desire does not mean you are not a gentleman, you always are, especially in my eyes," Korekiyo answered, looking directly at him, his golden eyes glimmering in the bright sunlight outside, the light pooling in the living room from the open window.

Taking off his mask, revealing the lower half of his face, lips with a slight amount of dull red lipstick, Korekiyo leaned forward, kissing Gonta on the lips gently, becoming needier and needier with each second that passed.

He then gently put a hand at Gontas crotch, rubbing it gently, but his neediness already was leaking into his movements.

Gonta groaned, leaning in to slide Korekiyos leggings off his lower half, wanting to finger him instantly, he was getting riled up as well.

Just as he took off Korekiyo's clothing, he saw that the entire time, Korekiyo was wearing lingerie. Black panties and thigh-high translucent stockings, lined with fancy lace at the endings. 

Gonta slightly blushed at the sight, aroused by Korekiyos choice. Korekiyo only giggled, knowing his partner was aroused.

“Well? Do you like it?” Korekiyo asked the Ultimate Entomologist innocently, gently holding onto him, wrapping his arms around the larger man.

Gonta blushed even more, but he nodded as a response. 

Korekiyo relaxed against Gonta, letting him do whatever he wanted to him, at any pace he wanted.

“Take your time darling, I can wait,” Korekiyo told his lover, gently running his free hand in his hair. 

As he waited for Gonta, his mind drifted to the fact that Gonta is a man that will unconditionally love him forever, helping Korekiyo move on from his traumatic past, while in return, Korekiyo would teach Gonta about humanity and its beauty, the ugly side, and all sides that exist. That's how the two ended up together as a couple, as a combination that seemed to be truly compatible with each other.

  
  


He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Gontas finger slide into his ass, letting out a surprised moan, he had been caught off guard.

“A-Ah- Gonta, it's alright, go faster, don't even f-fucking hesitate.” Korekiyo moaned out, already beginning to lose his composure. 

Korekiyo whined as he felt his partner oblige to his request. Then Gonta hit a certain spot, his prostate, causing Korekiyo to suddenly shout out in pleasure, almost screaming. Korekiyo covered his mouth with a hand out of embarrassment.

“Kiyo!? Is Kiyo alright!? Did Gonta hurt Kiyo!?” Gonta asked, gently rubbing Kiyo's back. As rough as Gonta would love to go for with his partner, it is supposed gentlemanly of him to check if Kiyo is alright with what he was doing to him.

“Mmmm- Ngh, I'm fine. That felt so good, please, don't fucking stop, I beg…!” Korekiyo responded, his speech slipping as he felt Gonta pick up the pace again, feeling two, then three fingers within him, losing his composure with each amount of pleasure building up within him. He felt wet and messy, feeling like a slut entirely, but he could care less, for it was Gonta that was handling him like this.

Feeling the pleasure and pressure build up in his lower half, Korekiyo tried to hold back but eventually gave up to the feeling of lust and pleasure, cumming on Gontas three fingers within him. Even if he was just fingered, Korekiyo felt way too satisfied, all warm and fuzzy inside.

Truly tired himself, Korekiyo collapsed, his body going limp against Gonta.

“Kiyo? Is Kiyo tired? Does he want to take a break?” Gonta asked, gently taking his fingers out of his partner.

Korekiyo gasped for breath slightly, but he smiled.

“Yeah sure...I'm more tired than usual I suppose...Sorry for hiding it…” he replied.

“Gonta think that's okay. Gonta and Kiyo can take a break then continue, yes?” Gonta suggested.

Korekiyo nodded, so entirely glad that Gonta was such a sweet and caring man to him.

“Yes, my love, thank you so much..” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first time writing smut and I hope this content satisfies yall horny readers reading this shit :"). Also sorry if this was short, I procrastinated writing this and I eventually gave up and made it short :"3


End file.
